Sidney
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale Bob Golding |name = Sidney |nicknames = * Sid * Twinkle Toes |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Percy * Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Paxton ** Norman ** Diesel ** Diesel 10 ** Den ** Dart |basis = BR Class 08 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–electric |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = British Railways |builder(s) = BR Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster or Horwich Works |year_built = Sometime between 1952 and 1962 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Sidney is a forgetful blue diesel shunter. He often takes goods trains to The Mainland. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Sidney was one of the diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He appeared very briefly on a hoist without wheels. Two years later, he was still on the hoist and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the other diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. As a Christmas present, Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels, and now he is now a really useful engine again. In the eighteenth series, he, along with Diesel, Den and Dart hid from Paxton, but after Paxton was unable to find them, Sidney, along with Den and Dart started to think that Diesel's joke went a little too far, but Paxton managed to find them again at the end of the day. In the twentieth series, he was sent by the Fat Controller to collect new wheels for Percy. Sidney was worried he would forget his job and let Percy down, but Thomas, Annie and Clarabel suggested that he sing a song to remind himself what to do. Sidney thought this was a great idea and started to sing his song, until he stopped at Wellsworth to talk with Gordon. After talking with him, Sidney completely forgot the words to his song and while trying to remember what he was supposed to do, ended up running all around Sodor, first to Whiff's Waste Dump, then to the Sodor Animal Park. Eventually, he decided that it would be best to go back to Knapford to confess to Sir Topham Hatt that he had failed to complete his special job, but upon arriving, he found a crowd of passengers waiting impatiently for their train to Brendam Docks. Thinking that taking the passengers was his special, Sidney found some coaches and took them to the Docks, where the Fat Controller was waiting by Percy's new wheels, grumbling about the forgetful diesel's lateness. When Sidney arrived, the passengers praised him and the Fat Controller reminded him that he still had to take Percy's wheels to the Steamworks. Sidney, who thought he had already completed his special, gladly accepted the supposed second special and took the wheels to the Steamworks, where Percy was waiting. In the twenty-second series, Sidney shunted a flatbed with parts for a diesel engine but he did not know who they are for. So he became Special Agent Sidney and he and Paxton solved the case of the puzzling parts. The answer turned out to be Sidney himself who needed fixing. Personality Sidney is a very helpful diesel engine, but he is also very forgetful. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait and wait and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. Two years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him at Christmas to get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Technical Details Basis Sidney is based on a BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with a total 996 of them built. Diesel, the Diesel Shunter, Paxton, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, Ulli, the Mainland Diesels and Fernando are also members of this class. File:BRClass08.png|Sidney's basis Livery Sidney is painted navy blue with yellow lining and hazard stripes under his face. His coupling rods and front bufferbeam are painted a rusty orange colour. His paint is chipped in places and shows signs of weathering. Appearances Television Series= and Pouty James * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine , P.A. Problems , Philip's Number and The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and The Case of the Puzzling Parts * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You * The Great Race - Will You Won't You and I'm Full of Surprises * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Trying * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2011 - Day of the Diesels: The Movie Storybook and The Ultimate Diesel Guide * 2015 - Thomas Takes a Vacation Magazine Stories * 2017 - The Kind Diesel Songs * Will You Won't You * Where in the World is Thomas? Audio Files Horn Trivia * In some merchandising and books, Sidney's name is misspelled as "Sydney". * Sidney gained a headlamp in the same style as Diesel's in Big World! Big Adventures!, as well as a taillamp. * He shares his name with Edward's Fireman. Quotes Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Sweets Minis ** Back to School Minis de:Sidney (Diesel) es:Sidney he:סידני ja:シドニー pl:Zbyszek ru:Сидни zh:西尼 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks